The present invention relates to a worktop and frame construction that provides easy manufacturing and rigidity, while providing modularity for forming a support for various types of needs in a work place. The frame is made so that it assembles easily with a minimum number of components and essentially no tool requirements.
In the prior art, various types of modular worktop and workstation designs have been used, but most of these are difficult to assemble, and difficult to manufacture. The basic requirements of a workstation remain the same, that is, it has to have a work top that is substantially unobstructed, and provide for overhead storage as well as supporting divider panels or worktop screens, in order to meet present requirements. Further there is a need for carrying and concealing electrical and communication lines in an inconspicuous manner in the workstation.
Additionally, various assembly techniques have been used, but they all require several tools for assembly.